


The Power of Love

by Cumberbiatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki has a tumblr just for his cheekbones, Loki sings covers, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tony is a super famous vloggers, Vloggers!AU, more tags will be added as story progresses, obviously, or an attempt at humour atleast, totally fictional urls that probably exist, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiatch/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlogger!AU Loki Laufeyson, (youtube channel: MischiefManaged) is a British Vlogger who does soulful acoustic covers of songs and book reviews and has a niche fandom on tumblr solely dedicated for his cheekbones.<br/>Tony Stark (youtube channel: tonybuscus) is a super-famous vlogger who makes ridiculous, outlandish tobuscus-esque videos<br/>When they get together to do a collaboration video, the internet has a meltdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story already! Whoa boy! I am on a roll! 
> 
> i saw the Vlogger!AU prompt on tumblr and it was a little too awesome to just let pass by. So, here we go! Woo boy! (^‿^✿)

The original promp can be found here([x](http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/post/71091364678/this-may-just-be-the-most-ridiculous-prompt-ever-but))

* * *

A video link to Loki Laufeyson’s cover version of the song Use Somebody by Kings of Leon is reblogged with the caption “OMG! If you have not seen this then you haven’t lived;”

The following comments are “I heard this and now I am dead.” From Tumblr user lalalaloki

“Put your head phones on, open the video and listennnnnnn” says cumbercrack

And “EARGASM!!!” shouts secretly-a-panda

The post has over a 1000 notes already and the video has a substantial amount of views for a video that was published only hours ago. The comments on the YouTube video itself are of how beautiful this version of the song is and some say it’s better than the original and the particular comment gets several thumbs up.

Also accompanying the compliments to his musical talent are the comments about Loki’s cheekbones and luscious locks and rather graphic detail about what they would like to do to him. They too have a distinct number of thumbs up.

At the end of the video, Loki charmingly asks everyone to subscribe to his YouTube channel _mischiefmanaged_  and to watch his previous video that is the review of the latest book by John Blue.

On the other side of the world, the video “I think my best friend is a Russian spy” from YouTube user _tonybuscus_  goes viral almost instantly and it is just a ridiculous vlog of Tony Stark explaining how he thinks his best friend, and fellow blogger Natasha Romanoff a.k.a BlackWidow must be a Russian spy because of how she just seems to appear out of nowhere and kicks his ass at almost everything. The video is just a funny and rather complimentary rant with the signature Stark sarcasm and wit and ends with said best friend appearing out of nowhere and kicking him in the nuts and somersaulting out of the room. The camera tumbles to the floor and the last image we see is of Tony’s pained face at an odd ground angle.

Like with all viral videos, there are some dislikes but probably 99.3% of it is a green bar.

The comments as always tell how Tony is the best and what he should for his next video and include Tumblr references from his collective following. There is also a rather long and arduous discussion thread about feminism and patriarchy and Christianity and several comments get flagged but all in all it’s all good.

 

 

 

* * *

Loki Laufeyson is a polite vlogger with a cute British accent who does soulful acoustic covers of songs, occasional reviews on books and movies and rarely his private life. He also has a small but dedicated fandom on Tumblr and another one dedicated solely for his cheekbones.

Tony Stark is a loud, boisterous, YouTube sensation and his vlogs really do not have any pattern and one learns to expect the unexpected but most random hilarity from him, like the one time he dressed in a metal suit and roamed the streets of Malibu exclaiming he was Iron man and giving limited edition Dora the Explorer watches.

All in all, these two are as different as the time zones they live in so when @Starkster tweets that he is doing a collaboration video with @therealLaufeyson their fan base sort of blows up. It really doesn’t help that their twitter back and forth gets downright flirty.

****

 

By the end of the last tweet, the hashtag #Frostiron trends worldwide on twitter because Tony clearly seems to remember the time Loki had made a vlog about his childhood and he had reminiscent about the time he would hide behind his mother every time he saw a snowman because his brother had told them they were actually frost giants and would freeze him to death.

The ship name somehow becomes official and within a span of an hour, fan art and ficlets start popping up all over Tumblr under the tag frostiron.

There is no further update over the collaboration video and no tweets from either of the two vloggers for days and slowly the buzz dies down but then there are 2 new tweets from Tony Stark and the frostiron tag comes alive with a vengeance.

And finally,


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your Christmas was wonderful (Tell me what you got!!!) and I am still waiting for my Doctor Who Christmas Special to finish downloading *sigh*  
> BUT unlike our wonderful (but fake) vloggers, I couldn't bear to make you wait until New Years for an update! (✿◠‿◠)

The New Year tweet seems to open a floodgate because Tony Stark’s instagram (@starkgram) is now overflowing with him and Loki’s airport selfies.

“THE ENGLISH are coming!!!” Is the caption of the first picture and it features Tony’s panicked face, obviously self-taken and behind him at a distance you see Loki with a rolling suitcase looking exasperated and amused.

The next lines of photos all include Tony making scared faces at the camera while Loki just seems to be holding back his laugh in the background and finally in the 10th picture you see Loki’s head tilted fully back and laughing, moment caught exactly at the right moment by the camera.

The last picture for the day is a proper selfie, if there is a thing called proper selfie of those two smiling at the camera, Tony grinning with a peace sign.  #Peace #ThrowItUp

In almost no time, photosets are made on Tumblr and frostiron shippers worldwide breathe heavily.

 

In the midst of fangirling, no one thinks of it in the beginning but then one Tumblr user [cumbercrack](http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/) does and asks the right question at the right time.

And of course, that leads to a few discussions (read: A LOT) of _where_ and _how long_ and every other logistics that can come up with housing. There is also a brief talk of adoption of kittens but that’s for another day.

The answer comes in form a tweet from Loki Laufeyson later that night and suffices to say, he gets blamed for all the ovaries destroyed.

The tweets stop from both the party and everyone just stares at their twitter feed in stunned silence waiting for a snarky reply from Tony Stark or maybe something from Loki.  10 minutes then 20 then 30 then more than 2 hours passes and still nothing. It only takes 20 minutes of those 2 hours for imagination to run wild and fic writers have pulled out their Microsoft Word to write smutty sex scenes and fan artists to produce their artworks, ranging from fluffy to downright nsfw.

At the end of 2 hours, a saving tweet finally comes from @Starkster account.

Everyone clicks on the instagram link like their life depends on it and when they see the picture, not even the most hardened man can resist from going AWWWWWWWW.

Because the instagram picture is of Loki, sleeping on the couch, supported by fluffy cushions and his hair is adorned by some rogue popcorn clearly indicating there was some kind of food fight. The caption is “Guess who just fell asleep after watching the Little Mermaid? #Goodnight #Frostiron”

And clearly, no one ships it harder than Tony Stark himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop!  
> Oh! If you want to be featured in any comments or posts, drop by with your tumblr or twitter or instagram and stuff! You may just make a surprise entrance in the next chapters! ╮( ╹ ∀ ╹)╭


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyyyy Shiiiiiii! I am so amazed by your positive and enthusiastic comments to this story that I cannot even find the right words to express my happiness! I just cannot! You guys make me so happy with your response! A happy writer writes much faster than your review starved one! (✿◠‿◠)  
> So, thank you once again and onto the story!

There is a new video from _mischiefmanaged_

**Power of Love-Acoustic Cover by Loki Laufeyson**

Video begins. Loki is seated in a large leather chair and has a guitar in his hands, poised to play.

The regular viewers can instantly notice that the room where this video was shot is not Loki’s bedroom like almost all his videos. One can actually recognize it from many of Tony Stark’s videos.

Already one point to the fangirls. Loki smiles at the camera, skin stretching over the glorious cheekbones and many pause and stare at the marvel before resuming the video.

Loki now looks at his hands as they start strumming the strings. The first chord plays out and then his melodious voice takes over and it’s like silk floating over clouds as it passes over tranquil sea.

 **** _Feels like fire_  
Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay-bad at bay.   
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away-yeah

He stops singing but continues to play the guitar and he looks up and smile briefly at the camera.

**_I'm so in love with you_ **

And at the moment, everyone’s jaw drops and many will claim this was the reason they got pregnant. He looks back down at his hands just as quickly and one almost misses the little head shake he does as he continues. Throughout, there is a small smile on his lips as he continues to sing.

**_Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_ **

He pauses, takes a soulful breath and its reminiscent of breathe taken after a long orgasmic bliss. Pregnancy rates double.

 **** _The power of love_  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal  
  
At the end, Loki grins, as if knowing exactly the effect he has had on his audience and he probably does . He places his guitar down by his side on the floor and begins to talk. As always he gestures with his elegant hands and it explains why there is a tiny community called a Loki Laufeyson Hands Appreciation Group.

“Thank you so much for watching and you can subscribe by pressing the button there” Loki says voice tinged with his accent, pushing back his dark hair that has fallen over his eyes. Admittedly, he looks sexy doing even just that.

 Once the guitar is rested and he point towards where the subscribe button is, he folds his hand  over his knee and leans forward slightly casually.

 “But, before anything else I wanted to thank Tony Stark, as you all may have probably noticed that I am no longer in London at the moment so it was very kind of him to lend me his library to shoot this video and Happy New Year to all my dear fans. May this year be even better than the last and hope it keeps only getting better!” And with that, he climbs off the chair and turns off the camera but not before smiling and winking at it from close proximity.

The comments are gushy and complimentary and filled with New Year Wishes but also mixed with several marriage proposals but and that ever present comment which gets dozens of thumbs up.

 “I am a guy and not even gay but I would tap that.”

However the most noteworthy comment is from Tony Stark (starkster) himself.

“Only 2 days since we have officially met and you are already singing about me. How sweet! <3 #frostiron” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware, this turned into more of a song fic but yeah…That is not even the complete song, actually! It’s a really beautiful song. I highly recommend you listen to it! Power of Love by Frankie goes to Hollywood.  
> And finally, Kudos, Comments and Constructive Criticisms are always appreciated and I am especially eager to hear what you guys want/think the Collaboration video will be about! I have a thing in mind but your opinions may very well influence the final outcome!   
> Speaking of, if my calculation are correct (they usually aren’t but if they are) then there are 2 more chapters to go. (✿◕‿◕)


	4. Friendship TAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you everyone for the continuous support you guys have given me! It means so much when I read your wonderful comments! (✿◠‿◠)  
> And for everyone who was wondering, how both of them look like in this verse.  
> TONY looks like this  
> http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/post/71625529744/tony-stark-tonybuscus-as-he-appears-in-my-head
> 
> LOKI looks EXACTLY like this! OMFG!  
> http://cumberbiatch.co.vu/post/71597563049/lokiderp-this-hair-was-perfect-lets-be

For the days that follow, to say that Frostiron ships sails becomes an understatement. More tweets, more instagram and just an avalanche of material for fic writers and artists! Everyone think the ship is unsinkable but that is what the people on aboard of the Titanic had thought too because then comes the iceberg or in this case, another ship. A ship with canon or atleast they claim they have the canon.

Of course, the video that actually starts it all is a video from the tonybuscus channel.

The title is a harmless one “Friendship Tag”

The video starts standing with Tony in his bedroom and standing next to him is a muscular blonde with boy next door face who is wearing a tight white t-shirt that stretched over his muscular chest.

“Wassup guys!”Tony says enthusiastically, jumping, his face directly in front of the camera while the blonde behind him shakes his head amusedly. “I am here with one of my best friend, Steve Rogers” he says and splays his arm dramatically to display the blonde that people were already ogling.

The blonde, Steve Rogers smiles and gives a little awkward wave to the camera.

“And the reason why you have never seen him before is because he was being hidden away in my Lab where I  created him” And then there is a cutaway scene with Tony in horrible drag outfit, his hair in disarray as he grins smacking his fishnet stocking clad legs. The words “Tony Horror Picture Show” comes on the screen and then the screen is cut back to Tony’s bedroom where he is back to wearing a normal T-Shirt and a flannel shirt over it.

“Okay, the real reason is a because he is…” Tony leans forward and whispers conspiringly. “ _shy_ ”

“Tony! What am I doing here?” The blonde asks embarrassed and Tony pulls back and pats Steve on the back.

“Atta boy! He asks the right question!”Tony says grinning and starts to explain “So, Steve here is one of my best friends and we will be doing the “Best friend Tag” that we got tagged in by my science bro, Brucie from the channel RageMonster, which I recommend you subscribe to! Natasha was actually supposed to be here but she had some urgent top secret stuff in Budapest so…”

“he roped me in instead.” Steve interrupts and pretends to look annoyed but the smile he has on is a total giveaway that he doesn’t really mind.

“No, but really, you do not understand how big of a deal this is for me! Stevie here NEVER lets me shoot him.” Tony says and pouts for effect, “The only clip I have of him is that one time I caught the back of his head for one of my videos.”

An old tonubuscus video “Birthday Prank gone wrong” plays out and you see the back of a blonde head and that’s it. The video cut backs to the main video where Steve is rolling his eyes.

Tony has a sheet of paper in his hand and starts speaking to the camera. “So, we have a bunch of questions that we have to answer but some of the questions were a little bit too feminine..”

“Just a little bit.”Steve speaks up and indicating a gap with his thumb and index finger. “For example, do you prefer Heels or flats”

“I prefer Heels!”Tony lights up and raises himself on his tiptoes but is still shorter than Steve when he measures their shoulder side by by. “I kill when I strut in them”

“We are not meant to be answering that question” Steve says giving him a mock weird look and Tony looks affronted but he loses his balance and tips backwards onto the bed.

Steve bursts out laughing “Kill yourself and the people you fall on top of, you mean!”

Tony glares and ignoring him, Steve reads out the first question. “When and How did we meet?”

“Made you in a lab” Tony cuts in and dismisses the question with the wave of a wand. “Next!”

“I remember it slightly differently.” Steve says ignoring Tony who is now shaking his head at the camera, mouthing the word. “Lab”

“Back in middle school, I used to be really skinny and I had bronchitis and anemia and a million other diseases.”Steve says and audiences at home just shake their head in disbelief, thinking “ _right! As if_!” but then the screen is spilt in two and on one frame, there is a picture of a younger Tony, maybe 10 or 11 and he has his arms around a really skinny sickly looking guy and on closer inspection he does seem to share a few traits with the hunky blonde in front of them and everyone gets their “ _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NO WAY_!” moment of the day.

“Long story short. I used to get bullied a lot and picked on constanly. So, one day there is this new kid in my class,who is happens to be Tony and we don’t know each other at all and we haven’t even  spoken to each other at the point but during lunch periods, this bully Justin”Steve sounds unsure as he seems to toss the word around in his mouth “…yeah, I think it was Justin-”

“Justin Hammer! That dickhead!” Tony interrupts, face scrunched up in distaste.

“Oh! So, you do admit that you know this story!”Steve says and he has a finger pointed at Tony’s chest and has a big triumphant grin on his face as if saying “aha! gotcha”

“Story?what story?! I don’t know any story! You were made in a lab and all you have are false memories I implanted in your head” Tony says snottily and waves his hand dismissively.

Steve just rolls his eyes exasperated and continues. “So yes. Tony was a new kid and he punched Justin Hammer when he was trying to steal my lunch money. We became friends. Then growth spurt happened” he pointed at himself sheepishly and then he pointed at Tony mischievously, “Growth spurt didn’t happen.

“Oi!” Tony says, poking the other guy’s chest forcefully. Apprently, it seems to hurt Tony more than Steve because Tony lets out a yelp of pain and cradles his finger precariously.

Steve laughs and continues with the video. “What is your best memory together?” Steve asks, smiling and Tony grins at the camera.

“Do you remember the time we went to Paris together?” Tony starts to say “Then we had that candle lit dinner?”

“There were the flowers and chocolates and wine” Steve seems to play along, trying not break character.

“Then we had our first kiss” Tony shyly says, looking down at the floor and rocks on his heels and Steve does the same.

They both look up and pretend to gaze soulfully into each other’s eyes and after 2 seconds, burst out laughing.

 “Okay, so now we have to answer these questions on each others’ behalf and see who gets the most correct answers!” Steve says and Tony peers at the paper and before Steve can say anything Tony says, “Favourite Food.”

They both look at each other and Tony says, “Apple pie” and Steve says “Cheese Burger”. Both grin at each other goofily and nod at each other. Two large green marks come on screen with the score 1-1

And frankly, this is when everything starts to go downhill for Frostiron shippers.

“Favourite Superhero”

Again, on sync they answer “Captain America” “Iron Man”

They giggle in conquest. And the scores are 2-2.

At the end of 5 questions, they are at draw and they both can’t seem to stop grinning stupidly.

“Okay, what is your Favourite inside joke?” Steve reads out

“Oh god! We have so many!”Stark says, looking at Steve first and then at the camera.“Like really! If you hung out with us, you would probably think we hate each other or there is something wrong with us because we are like constantly insulting and mean to each other.”

Steve nods and Tony does something filthy with his tongue and it seems to be an inside joke because Steve bursts out in peal of laughter and manages to ask the next question seriously.“Tony, are you sure there isn’t anything wrong with you?”

“I am perfectly fine!”Tony says indignantly, chest puffing out. “My mother had me tested!”

And that somehow seems to send Steve into a frenzy of laugh again and he falls back on the bed, smothering his face on the pillow.

Tony whispers “weirdo” rolling his eyes in mock disgust but then starts laughing and jumps on top of the top.

A painful “OW!” escapes from the blonde underneath Tony but soon enough they are back to laughing.

The scene cuts away and both Tony and Steve are back to standing up but their hair and clothes are a mess and they still seem to be grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you think are each others’ weird habits?” Steve asks looking at Tony.

Tony looks thoughtful, lips pursed in concentration and Steve points at Tony and makes a face “He likes spinach smoothies!”

“Whats wrong with spinach smoothies?!” Tony shouts

“Who likes spinach smoothies?! What even IS a spinach smoothie?!” Steve shouts back.

And thus the video continues and both of them seem really attuned to each other. The video finally ends 5 minutes later with Stark jumping on the bed, eagle spread and throwing a pillow at Steve.

“Get out of my video!” Tony says snobbishly. “Your work is done here, peasant. Fetch me my coffee!”

Steve rolls his eyes and throws the pillow back and Tony curls up instinctually but before the video ends, Steve is seen jumping on Tony.

And this is basically what starts the ship war. Well, when we say war, it is basically speaking of a minority extremists. Every ship has those, don’t they? Those shippers that we want to hide in the bunker because they shame the name of the fandom. Never judge a fandom by one fan and one fan by the fandom and all that jazz, you know?

 Ignoring the extremists, almost everyone else seems to respect the fact that there may be some potential to the ship but they continue to remain loyal despite the overwhelming fear of canon from Stony. They do not stop clutching their pearls and praying…

But then there these few shippers, the few that actually begin shipping the delicious Steve/Tony/Loki. Bless those shippers. Truly bless them because oh dear the FANARTS!

But the Frostiron shippers don’t really have to pray too long because as always the answer comes in the form of a saving grace from Tony’s twitter.

 

It is like with just a series of tweets, everything is back to normal but the next tweet is cryptic and it doesn’t feel like its for Peggy or the fans.

Of course, speculations start flying because Loki is famous for always wearing some green article of clothing. And of course, nobody misses the fact that he doesn’t clear a smidgen about Loki and himself.

By the end of the day, everyone is back to sailing the frostiron ship and somehow, Tony Stark himself seems to be the one captaining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this chapter. In fact, this is probably my favourite chapter right now. Thats all you got to know (o´ω｀o)  
> And thank you glowdick-of-destiny for the help :)  
> Also, one final chapter to go~  
> I know some of you wanted it to be longer but the reason for only having 5 chapters is because, when I tend to write longer fics, they end up abandoned and honestly speaking, if I finish this story, this will be the FIRST multi-chaptered story I finished. So, I am looking forward to that :) Also, I think the ending I have in mind seems fitting :)  
> I might write a sequel though, if that makes you love me again?


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Yes, this is those damn author's note.

I am actually sorry for this but I have some personal shit to deal with. 

It may take a few months at least if not a year altogether.

I am sorry.

Have a nice day and have a nice year.

I love you.

-Sumi


End file.
